Blood in the Water, Earth, Fire and Air
by GreenScar1990
Summary: It all started with the murders. It was all the work of one man. A psychotic, genocidal mad-man. One who would hold all of Republic City in a grip of fear. Then the psychotic mad-man focused his attention on her. Avatar Korra. But she wasn't the only one in his sights. In order to save those she loves, Korra must face him. But is it a conflict that she can win?
1. Chapter 1

**Blood in the Water, Earth, Fire and Air**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Republic City**

**Eve of the Equalists' Conquest**

The Equalists have taken over the city. The Avatar has been sent into retreat, the benders have been captured or remained in hiding. The city, the entire world was now in the palm of his hand. That's what Amon firmly believed as he stood silently in the shadows, looking on as his followers continued to enforce his rule of equality upon the city and all who dwelled within its walls.

Unknown to Amon, he wasn't alone. There was someone watching him. A being of pure madness and chaos incarnate. One who had a plan. A plan that involved the Avatar herself. And he would set his sinister plans in motion... but not just yet.

"I will bring true balance and equality to this world.", Amon uttered to himself, only to receive an unexpected response in the form of mock laughter.

He quickly turned towards the direction of the laughter, the sound of approaching footsteps confirming it. The figure, a man, stopped just a few feet away from where Amon stood. Even in the shadows, he could make out the chilling features of the individual who had sought him out. Green hair, pale chalk-white flesh, violet clothing and a sickening twisted grin marking his haunting visage.

"Ah Ha Ha Ha Hee Hee Ha Ha Ho Ho Hee Hee Ha. And here I thought that I was the only crazy one in this city. Talk about a bad joke, huh? HA!", The psychotic mad man remarked with a chuckle, his eyes seemingly capable of piercing through Amon's mask and into his soul.

"Who are you? And what do you want?", Amon demanded in a cold voice, enraged by this intruder's presence.

"Ya know, I've had a vision of your version of this world. I've seen your so-called world of equality, a world without the Avatar and benders... and I've got to tell ya... I happen to find it to be very, very boring.", The mad man responds, ignoring Amon's inquiries entirely.

"And why should I care what you think?", Amon questioned, standing firm and untimidated by the psychopath.

"Because, unlike you, I don't hide behind two masks. Or would that be three? In any case, if you don't understand what I'm getting at, maybe you should take off that mask, wash the paint off your face, and reveal who you really are! You see, also unlike you, my war paint... my mask... is permanent. HA HA HA HA HA HA!", The mad man retorts, cackling in madness and amusement.

"You're mad.", Amon deadpanned.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my masked friend! Thanks for trying, though!", The psycho evenly responds.

"I should kill you for invading my privacy.", Amon stated, glaring at the sadistic mad man.

"HA HA HA HA HA! You can't kill me. And even if you could, it won't stop the Avatar from taking you and your followers down. I mean, you do realize that everything that you planned, everything that you schemed... it'll all be for nothing. It's all doomed to failure.", The deranged man cackled in reply.

"That is where you are wrong! I will cleanse the world of all benders! I will bring equality and balance to this corrupt world! And I will... I will destroy the Avatar!", Amon exclaimed, clenching his right hand tightly into a fist.

It was upon hearing this declaration that the mad man's grin nearly turned upside down. He slowly walks up to the leader of the Equalists, getting directly into his face. Amon's cold eyes stared deep into the eyes of the psycho, seeing the madness, insanity, anger and chaos that dwelled within. He feared nothing, and yet, when he looked into the mad man's eyes... a part of him shivered in fear.

"Now, you see, that's where you and I are going to have a major problem. She's not yours to take, and neither is this city... or the world. I'm here to inform you, to make it quite clear... that she's mine! If you kill her... if you take her bending away... I'll come for you. And all of your followers? They'll also die. Starting on the very night that you decide to either kill or take away the Avatar's bending. You have my word, Amon. And you should know... that I am a man of my word.", The mad man stated, his voice becoming low and menacing.

"You're threat means nothing to me.", Amon said, not intimidated in the least.

"Oh, it's not a threat! It's a promise! The Avatar is mine! She belongs to me! Not you, ME!", The psychotic being snarled, his horrific grin becoming even larger... if that was even possible.

"Why are you so interested in her?", Amon inquired, his curiosity intrigued.

"Ah, that's the question, isn't it? What is it about the her, what is it about the Avatar, that interests me so? Is it personal? Or is it just my way of having some fun? Anyways, like I said, this is a 'lose, lose' situation for you. Once the Avatar defeats you, you'll have nothing. If you defeat the Avatar, I'll come for you... and you'll have nothing. You see, it doesn't matter how all of this'll turn out,because you'll still lose, Amon.", The psychopath responded, taking pleasure in knowing that his words struck like a verbal barb against the Equalist leader.

"Get out!", Amon hissed, turning his back on the mad man who taunted him.

"Fine, I know when I'm not welcome at a party... not that it's ever stopped me before, but if you insist... I'll take my leave. I guess that means no cake for me. Oh, well! Just remember, Amon, that she's mine. I would hate for all my planning, or should I say... fun & games, would go to waste if I find out you've harmed her. It would simply ruin everything, which is something that I won't allow! HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH HA HA!", The mad man replied before bursting into laughter that echoed throughout the entire complex.

Suddenly, just as Amon turned around, the mad man had disappeared from sight. It was as if he were some kind of spirit, an evil demon of chaos and madness. His eyes traveled around the room, searching for any signs that the psychotic creature may still be lurking within, but the Equalist leader's eyes soon discovered something else. Slowly, Amon kneels down and picks up the small rectangular shaped card up from the wooden floor. Inspecting the card closer, noticing the symbol on it to be a...

_Joker._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**The Joker really got under Amon's skin, didn't he? I wonder what was more shocking. The fact that Joker knew Amon was a bender or the fact that the burns that Amon claimed were done upon him by a firebender are actually just paint that he himself applied to his face in order to fool his own followers? **

**That's why you don't mess with the Joker. He can destroy you physically or psychologically. But why is Joker setting his sights on Korra? Well, I belive that this Joker will view her in a similar manner that DC Comics' Joker views Batman. He views her as the greatest challenge, the only one that he considers to be his equal.**

**He's going to play mind games with her, test her in ways that she's never been tested, both in a physical and psychological sense. He believes that he can make Korra a stronger and better hero, but his methods in doing so are quite frightening and extreme to say the very least. And there might be a more twisted, insane reason why he's focusing on Avatar Korra.**

**He's going to go after those closest to her: Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and his family, Chief Lin Beifong. They're all targets for the Joker. And each one he'll inflict some form of trauma upon, whether it be in a physical or mental sense... if not both.**

**One thing is certain. He'll bring chaos, death, destruction and trauma to Republic City. Now, that's the killing joke of this tale. :) HA HA HA HA!**

**P.S.**

**Make sure to check out Alan Moore's "Batman: The Killing Joke" and Scott Snyder's "Death of the Family: Batman #13-17". They've both served as inspiration for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood in the Water, Earth, Fire and Air**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Massacre and Mystery**

* * *

**Republic City**

**Several Years Later**

The gang members of the Triple Threat Triad were gathered together, moving cargo that was to be delivered to the four leaders of the gang before morning. None of them could guess that they were being watched. From the shadows he lurked, his sinister eyes watching their every move, waiting for the right moment to strike. The best way to send a message? Do it yourself, make sure it'll get across the entire city... and instill fear into all of them!

No one would be safe from him. Not the Triple Threat Triad, not the Police, not the Council, not even the Avatar. Everything was his for the taking, but none more desired and wanted than that of the Avatar's attention. It was all part of the plan, a sick game that he's planned for a very long time. And it would begin tonight... less than two days before the 20th birthday of Avatar Korra.

"C'mon! The Bosses want this job done by tonight!", One of the Earthbender thugs exclaimed, lifting one of the crates into the back of an armored automobile.

"Ah, go chew on some rocks, will ya?! We'll be done here in no time! We've got plenty of time to get these shipments to where they need to be!", A tall, skinny Firebender thug growled.

"We better be! The Bosses don't like to be held up, if ya know what I mean. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to end up in a body bag like some of the other mooks that ticked off the Big Men.", A Waterbender thug added, lifting up a large crate and placing it within the confines of another vehicle.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, what appeared to be multi-colored balls landed around the thugs within the alley. The startled thugs didn't know what to make of it. What was the point of throwing objects that children would merely play with at them? Was this all some kind of joke?!

"What the...", One of the thugs grunted, but that was all that he could say before something happened.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The balls explode, releasing a gaseous green mist that envelopes dozens of the Triple Threat Triad thugs within its strangling fumes. The thugs begin to cough and gasp for air as they breathe in the toxic mists, the effects of the toxin soon having an immediate impact. The thugs begin laughing uncontrollably, unable to stop themselves as they fell to the ground chuckling. Eventually, their laughter ceases, their bodies becoming frozen in death as a freakish grin appears to mark their faces.

The remaining thugs looked on in a mixture of horror and bewilderment, unable to grasp at what was happening before their eyes. A shadow of a man appeared within the toxic mists, casually walking through the deadly chemical vapors without pause or concern for his own well-being. Stepping out of the toxic vapors, the man revealed himself to the Triple Threat Triad thugs.

The clothing that adorned his body in the form of a three-piece suit, complete with a purple & green flower that was pinned to his vest, was a violet-purple in color. His flesh was a ghostly chalk-white in color, like that of a spirit, and his hair was short, messy and green. His eyes were green tinged with crimson, his beady black pupils staring coldly at the thugs. White gloves adorned his hands, while black as death footwear covered his feet. And then there was his sinister grin, with those ruby-red lips, that seemed to stretch from ear-to-ear.

"Good evening, gentlemen.", The man greeted in a low, menacing tone of voice.

"Get that freak!", One of the thugs shouted, causing the various elemental bending thugs to rush at the grinning mad man that stood before them.

"Time to deliver the punchline!", The psychopath chuckled to himself, cracking his neck as he narrowed his eyes and grinned.

Just as several fire and water benders lunged at him, the cackling mad man dodged to the side and pulled out a playing card within each hand. With lightning speed, he slashes the cards across the throats of the thugs, their razor edge slicing their flesh with relative ease. The thugs fell to the ground, choking on their own blood as it spewed forth from their sliced throats. The mad man did not relent in his assault, ruthlessly attacking the thugs that sought to kill him.

More fell as he dodged their elemental attacks with relative ease, his razor-sharp cards slicing their throats with frightening speed. He throws one of the cards like a dart, striking a thug right between the eyes with enough force that it pierces his skull and kills him instantly. He did not mind killing, seeming to take a sick pleasure out of dealing out death and spilling blood with sickening glee.

An earthbender thus tries to attack him from the side, only for the psychotic being to avoid the missile that was launched at him, proceeding to grab the thug's arm, bend it back and twist it until it snapped disgustingly before grabbing the thug's head and violently breaking his neck. The cackling mad man continued this process, breaking necks, slicing throats open with his razor cards and gutting his victims violently with a large water tribe dagger.

He then pulled out a metal pipe from his deep pants pocket, striking the nearest thugs viciously as he laughed in maniacal fashion. The first strike would draw blood, the second strike would crack their skull, and the third would shatter the skull completely, spilling brain matter and crimson liquid on the concrete streets. The remaining thugs were dispatched in similar brutal fashion, their killer enjoying every single moment of the massacre.

The last remaining thug, a firebender, tried his best to blast and burn the psycho. But it was all in vain, for it was only moments before the mad man used his razor-sharp cards to slice open his abdomen. The thug crashed to the concrete, attempting to hold in the blood and innards that threatened to spill out from his stomach. He snarled defiantly as his killer loomed over him, his crazed eyes watching him like a demon from the darkest pits of the Spirit World.

"You think you're something, don't ya? The bosses will have your head on the wall in a few days! You're a dead man! A freak like you doesn't know anything about respect! A freak like you doesn't have any honor! A freak like you doesn't believe in anythi... ACCCK!", The firebender thug hissed before his jaw was shattered and his tongue gripped in the gloved hand of the psychopath.

"By the end of this night, your bosses won't be alive. And I do believe in something. Wanna know what it is? Hm? You see, I believe what doesn't kill you, simply makes you... stranger. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", The mad man cackled, relishing in seeing the fear within the firebender's eyes, his pleas going unheard as the maniac proceeded to tear out his tongue and finish the deal by slicing his throat.

* * *

**Republic City**

**The Following Morning**

"What do we got?", Chief Lin Beifong asks one of the officers, her eyes scanning the carnage that surrounded her.

Dozens of dead bodies lay on the cold street of the alley, dark crimson liquid forming massive multiple pools all around their maimed corpses. It was a truly brutal, horrific sight to behold. Never before did she recall seeing such a bloodbath, never before in all her years did she ever think she'd be a witness to something so grisly. Who would've done such a thing to these criminal benders? What kind of monster were they dealing with?!

"A blood bath.", A Young Female Officer answered her, taking a stance in front of the experienced law-enforcer.

Chief Lin Beifong knew this young officer, recalling memories of working alongside her during the Equalist uprising a couple of years ago. She was barely in her late twenties now, yet she had quickly become one of the best on the entire force. In a lot of ways, the female officer, who went by the name of Yin, reminded Beifong of herself in her years as a young adult. She has so much potential, such a great future ahead of her.

"I can see that, Officer Yin. Who were they?", Chief Beifong demanded.

"They were all gang members. Triple Threat Triad. They were trying to smuggle supplies, but they didn't make it back to their bosses. Some of them either had their throats sliced open or gutted like fish, some had their necks broken, some were stabbed to death, a few of them got their skulls crushed in by a blunt weapon the attacker must have wielded, and one of them even had their tongue torn out. But then there's some that're... I can't even describe it, Ma'am. It's like nothing we've ever seen before.", Officer Yin answered, shaking her head slightly as if she were trying to make the images in her mind disappear.

"Explain. Or better yet, show me.", Lin Beifong ordered, her voice as commanding as it was stern.

The young female officer merely nodded before reluctantly leading Lin to one of the victims. Walking over to one of the covered bodies, officer Yin removes the white tarp to reveal the gruesome sight to Chief Beifong. Having seen many crimes and murders, Lin had never been one to show emotion when she would look upon the deceased. However, this time was quite different, her eyes widening briefly as the startlingly frightful sight made her cringe for a moment.

When she looked at the victim, his body seemed virtually unharmed, yet the color of his flesh suggested that a deadly toxin had been delivered to his system. But that wasn't it, that wasn't what taken her aback. It was the victim's face. The victims died from some form of asphyxiation, resulting in their faces becoming permanently frozen with a hideous rictus grin.

"What in the Spirit World could've done this to them?", Officer Yin questioned, looking at her superior in hopes that maybe she could give the answers for such an unusual death.

"I don't know, Yin, but whoever done this... he's nothing short of a maniac. The only problem now is discovering the identity of our genocidal killer... and who or what he'll target next.", Chief Beifong replied, hardening her features as she locked eyes with the young woman.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**Later That Evening**

Walking in to the quarters which she stayed, exhausted from her long day of training and practicing the four elements, Korra made her way over to her bed. She sat down on her bed, releasing a heavy sigh as Naga walked into the room and placed her massive head on Korra's lap. Petting her close companion's head, Korra released a content sigh as a smile formed across her features.

"Yeah, it's been a long day, hasn't it, girl?", Korra asks, earning a slight whine from the Polar Bear-Dog.

As she rested her hand back on the bed, it touched something metallic. Averting her eyes down to where her hand rested, Korra discovered a beautiful silver necklace. She lifted the necklace in order to further inspect it, noticing the silver circular symbols that represented all four elements. She couldn't help but marvel at its beauty and craftsmanship.

As she placed the necklace around her neck, she couldn't help but wonder... who gave it to her? She was no longer in a relationship with anyone, so who could it be? It couldn't be Mako, they decided to remain friends once both realized that their relationship wouldn't work. And even if it was Mako, she was certain he would have given it to her in person.

Could it be Bolin? She knew that he still harbored feelings for her. Still, he too would have presented the necklace to her in person... or at least left a note on her bed. She looked back to the spot where the necklace once rested, finding nothing of the sort. Could it be from Asami or one of her other friends? A secret admirer? She didn't have time to think on the subject further as a knock came at her door.

"Come in!", Korra answered.

It was then that Tenzin entered her room, an expression of concern on his face. She couldn't imagine what could cause her airbending master to act in such a demeanor. She didn't do anything... well, nothing recently, that is. Could there be a threat to the city?

"Hey, Tenzin. What's up?", Korra asked, trying to keep the atmosphere as light as possible.

"Korra, have you seen one of my Air Acolytes?", Tenzin questioned, taking time to pet Naga for a few seconds.

"Which one?", Korra inquired, arching an eyebrow briefly.

"Anoki. He's missing. I haven't seen him since this morning.", Tenzin informed.

"No, I haven't.", Korra admitted.

"I see. I hope that nothing has happened to him.", Tenzin replied, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Relax, Tenzin. He probably went out for something. He'll be back.", Korra reasoned optimistically, getting to her feet.

"I suppose that could be the reason for his disappearance.", Tenzin responds, his eyes taking notice of the gift that adorned Korra's neck.

"That's a lovely necklace. Who gave it to you?", Tenzin inquired, his curiosity intrigued for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I found it here on my bed a few minutes ago.", Korra confessed, her fingertips gently caressing the elemental symbols that hung from the jewelry.

"An early birthday gift. Perhaps it's from Bolin. He's very fond of you, you know.", Tenzin remarked, a gentle smile gracing his features.

"Yeah, maybe.", Korra said uncertainly.

Her mind filled with questions, ones that not even she could figure out. Who could've given her the necklace? Why didn't they give it to her in person? How did they get into her room without anyone noticing them? These were just some of the inquiries that coursed through her mind.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**Later that Night**

**Korra's Room**

She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Free of the burden and responsibility of being the Avatar. Free of protecting the people of the world. Free of watching out for those closest to her heart. He loomed over her, watching her as she gently breathed, inhaling and exhaling oxygen.

He leans down to her bedside, bringing his hand up alongside her face to brush aside a few strands of her long hair. His fingertips caress her cheek, his touch like that of a spirit. His eyes noticed the necklace, the gift that he himself left on her bed. But that tiny surprise was just the beginning, the tip of the iceberg.

She deserved so much more than a mere necklace. She deserved so much more than this. She deserved more than this lie of a life and existence. And he would give it to her! He'd show her the truth of this world, of its people, and of beings like her and himself.

She is order, he is chaos. She is balance, he is unbalance. She is reason, he is madness. She is life, he is death. They were one and the same, yet totally different. And that's why this would be so much fun!

"Sleep well, my dear. Tomorrow... the fun begins. Hee Hee Hee Ha Ha Ha!", The mad man whispered with a chuckle, standing back up on his feet.

And just like that, like a spirit, he vanished without a trace into the darkness of night.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Readers/Reviewers have been wondering what kind of Joker to expect in this story. Well, first off, this is a version of the Joker that is exclusive to the Avatar's universe. So... no, it isn't like Joker arrived from the DC Universe. However, that doesn't mean this Joker isn't as deadly or twisted as his DC Comics counterpart.**

**Appearance wise, this Joker basically resembles Greg Capullo's rendition of the villain from Scott Snyder's Batman comics prior to him requesting Dollmaker to cut his face off, which he now wears strapped/hooked to his face like a mask in the recent 'Death of the Family' storyline. In other words... purple two-piece suit, chalk-white flesh, green hair and a twisted grin that'll make you shiver.**

**Now, add in the fighting skills and physical prowess of the Joker from The Batman (2004-2008; voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson); the charisma, cunning and charm of the Joker from Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995; voiced by Mark Hamill) and Heath Ledger's portrayal of the Joker in The Dark Knight (2008); and lastly the disturbing, terrifying, menacing and utterly horrific psychopath of Scott Snyder's Batman #13-17: Death of the Family.**

**That's what we'll be seeing out of this incarnation of the Joker. I'd love to hear what all of you think! It'll definitely put a smile on my face! HA HA HA HA! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood in the Water, Earth, Fire and Air**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**The Fun Begins**

* * *

**Republic City**

**Unknown Location**

A groan escaped Anoki's throat, his eyes opening for the first time in what seemed like days. He tried to move his body, but it would not budge. Raising his head up, he discovered that he was strapped to a table, his upper body completely devoid of any clothing. Panicking, Anoki begins to struggle against his bonds. But it is futile, for no matter how much he struggles, he cannot free himself.

His eyes scan the surroundings. A room of darkness and shadows, the dim lights adding to the eerie atmosphere of the dwelling. Then he heard footsteps. They echoed throughout the entire room. He could not tell which direction they were coming from, nor could he see anyone or anything moving in the shadows.

Then...

"Awake? Good. Didn't want to begin work if you were unconscious. That would have taken all the fun out of this little endeavor of mine. And we can't have that, can we? HEE HEE HEE HA!", The psycho chuckled, appearing just several feet away from the right side of the table that Anoki found himself strapped upon.

"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want?", Anoki questioned, his voice quivering in fear as his eyes focused on the frightening visage of his kidnapper.

"Ah, Ah! Don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?", The psychopath said, revealing a sinister dagger within his right hand.

"Now, hold still! This'll only hurt for a moment. Oh, who am I kidding?! This is gonna hurt a lot! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", The mad man cackled in laughter.

All that Anoki could do was scream. Nobody could hear him, nobody would come to his rescue. His fate was sealed as the mad man continued to carve his flesh with the dagger, his blood spilling on the table and dripping down to the concrete flooring below.

And all the while, the mad man grinned and cackled as he took pleasure in his grim endeavor. Tomorrow was Avatar Korra's 20th birthday. Everything had to be perfect. Only the best for her. She deserved it.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**Morning**

**Korra's Room**

With a long yawn and a stretch, Korra awakens from her peaceful slumber. She lies still for a moment before opening her eyes, her sapphire irises discovering something on her nightstand beside her bed. It was a little box placed atop a little piece of paper. Sitting up on her bed, Korra reaches out to grasp the little box first. Opening the box, she let out a startled gasp at what lies within its confines.

Nestled in the center of the small box was a beautiful azure-hued diamond ring. It was the most brilliant shade of blue, her favorite color. Such a gift must have been immensely expensive. Closing the box, Korra reached out and grasps the note within her hand before bringing it closer. Examining the note, she then proceeded to read it.

_Happy Birthday, Avatar Korra!_

_I hope to see you soon!_

_When we do meet, we'll have some fun!_

_We'll share a few laughs together!_

_Until then, keep smiling, darling!_

_- Your Secret Admirer._

She smiled for a few seconds, but it soon faded as she began to wonder who could be the one that had left her these gifts. The necklace, the ring and the note. Fun, laughs, smiles. Everything about this sounded like something that Bolin would plan. But how could he have gotten into her room without her noticing? I mean, he wasn't exactly known for his stealth. And why didn't he just give her these gifts when they were hanging out with their friends just the other day?

She didn't have any further time to think on the subject as Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan and Naga unexpectedly bursted into the room. The four airbending children launched themselves at Korra, tackling her back to the bed as they hugged their friend as Naga wagged her tail and watched on. She returned their affection, gently squeezing the four children in her arms, enjoying every single moment with them. Despite not being of her own blood, Korra considered Tenzin and his family to be just as much a part of her as her own family back home. She couldn't imagine life without them.

"Happy Birthday, Korra!", The four airbenders cheered, releasing their grip on the Avatar as they rested themselves on her bed.

"Wow! Thanks, guys! That certainly was a surprise that I didn't see coming!", Korra laughed, a smile gracing her features.

It was then that Tenzin entered the room, his head lowered as an expression of dread and uncertainty made its way on to his face. Korra instantly took notice, as did everyone else within the room. She couldn't recall a time that Tenzin appeared in such a state. What could have happened?

"Korra, Lin wishes to see us.", Tenzin said in a low voice.

"Okay. What is it? Did they find Anoki?", Korra asks gently, locking eyes with the airbending master.

"I'm not sure. She said that we need to see something. But if I had to guess... it's nothing good.", Tenzin answered.

* * *

**Republic City**

**Metalbending Police Force HQ**

Screams echoed throughout the city streets. Screams of terrible fear, screams of utter horror. Children cry and plead with their parents to hold them close, women scream at the top of their lungs and cover their eyes with their hands in an attempt to shield their vision, and men stood staring in shock and frightened awe of the gruesome scene. This city has seen many terrible, terrible sights... but nothing could compare to this.

Four elements.

Water, Earth, Fire, Air.

All marked in blood.

Lin Beifong, who witnessed many brutal murders in her career as Chief of Police, could not even begin to describe the horror that her eyes now fixated upon. Through the earth she could feel footsteps approaching, causing her to turn. Tenzin and Korra had finally arrived, but their attention was not on the Chief of the Police. No, their eyes were focused on Police HQ instead, for it was there that they could behold the terrifying sight.

The half naked forms of the three leaders of the Triple Threat Triad, along with the Air Acolyte Anoki, were each suspended above the ground by metal cables that were securely wrapped around their necks like a noose. All of their faces were marked by a hideous rictus grin which meant that, like many of the thugs found slaughtered in the alley the previous day, they were killed by a deadly toxin that asphyxiated their lungs and caused their facial muscles to freeze. But that wasn't what horrified the people, it wasn't that that caused Korra and Tenzin to become sick to their stomachs.

No, it was something far more disturbing and horrific.

They were all hanging in the order of the Avatar Cycle- Water, Earth, Fire and Air. And on each of their chests, the symbol that represented their element... had been carved into their flesh! Blood still seeped out of the large, deep, gaping, expertly/perfectly carved symbols of elements that marked all the victims' chests, falling to the streets and near the building with pools of crimson liquid for all to see.

Korra had to force herself not to scream, her stomach twisting into knots as she fought off the wave of nausea that struck her. She glanced at Tenzin, immediately seeing the horror and shock that his face and eyes beheld at seeing this. She could only imagine what he was going through, especially losing one of his most cherished and respected students. Then Korra turned to look at Lin Beifong, looking directly into the eyes of the Chief of Police, as if she were hoping that she could tell her the person... the monster that did this.

"Who... Who did this?", Korra asked, her voice just barely louder than a whisper.

"We don't know. But whoever it is, I think he's sending a message... to you.", Lin finally answered, the slightest edge of fear and uncertainty entering her voice.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Pretty twisted, huh?**

**Time to clear the air. There will be no other DC heroes in this tale. No Batman, Robin, Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, etc. Got it? And there will be no other villains from Batman's rogue gallery that'll be incarnated and appear in this story. This story focuses solely on the Joker and Korra. Basically, what I am doing is opening the door for any future sequels, which I most likely won't helm but will pass on to a worthy writer.**

**Now, I did take time to consider recreating/incarnating some of Batman's rogues for Avatar Korra to face before I even started writing this fic. Would you like to hear what I came up with within just a few minutes? Very well!**

**Mr. Freeze- A former life-long friend of Tonraq and Senna, Korra's parents, who is a great waterbender. After losing his wife, he blames the Avatar and those closest to her for their inability to save his beloved wife. Going out to the arctic to bury his wife, he chooses to freeze to death and die alongside his wife. However, he is saved by a Spirit who grants him supreme waterbeing supernatural/elemental powers, powers that allow him not only to control water at a greater degree than the Avatar, but also the ability unleash ice blasts from his hands, an ability known as cryokinesis (Not unlike the incarnation of Mr. Freeze seen in The Batman (2004-2008; voiced by Clancy Brown).**

**Bane- The new leader of the Equalists, who is known for his hatred and defiance of Amon. A non-bender, but is incredibly powerful and highly skilled in his normal form, but once he takes a special serum, Venom, he is nearly invulnerable to most physical harm. These heightened abilities allow him to withstand even the most powerful attacks from benders, including the Avatar.**

**Scarecrow- A chemist and psychiatrist who works for Republic City's mental institution/psych ward: Republic City Asylum. Uses toxins from various sources, mostly those of exotic flora, against his enemies in the form of poison vapor/mist that induces their worst fears.**

**Ra's Al Ghul- An original member of the White Lotus who was banished due to being too extreme. He's immortal due to the spiritual Lazarus Pits that he bathes in. Desires the complete and utter conquest of the world, including the four nations and the Avatar. Wishes to take Korra under his wing as his adopted daughter.**

**Poison Ivy- An earthbending scientist who experimented on herself with a unique formula that not only allows her to better control earth, but manipulate plant life as well. Considers Republic City to be a scar on nature's flesh. And would like nothing more than to cover this scar with plant life.**

**Catwoman- A hot, raven-haired, agile, bisexual non-bender female thief with a deep interest in both Avatar Korra and Bolin. And by interest, I mean that she'd like to get both of them in her bed. Loves to flirt with Korra and Bolin, taking great amusement in the way they react. Could make a very interesting love triangle if written correctly.**

**Two Face- A former member of Republic City's Counsel alongside Tenzin, whom is a close friend. A firebender with great skill and physical prowess, even proved capable of besting Korra in a few friendly sparring matches. After having half of his face scarred by an acidic explosion set off by some of Black Mask's thugs, he became a crimelord with a split personality. Respects Korra, but hates it when she gets in his way.**

**Black Mask- One of the new crimelords of Republic City. A firebender with an intense hatred/rivalry with Two-Face. Face was scarred/marked by a vengeful spirit. Hates Chief Beifong and Avatar Korra's guts.**

**The Riddler- A brilliant, genius mastermind. Former employee for Sato Industries, but quit once he discovered that Sato was taking all the credit and profiting from his inventions. Swearing revenge, he holds a grudge against the Sato family, including against Asami Sato. Fond of leaving clues and puzzles for his enemies to solve, but also known for his deadly traps.**

**Solomon Grundy- A giant, powerful, invulnerable, hulking zombie monster with the ability to speak in third person. The reincarnated form of a man who was killed by the Triple Threat Triad. More of a force of nature than a villain. Wishes to be understood and accepted... and to get his soul back. One of the few beings that Korra feels a deep pity for.**

**Lady Shiva- Ra's Al Ghul's most deadly assassin. She has an intense dislike/rivalry of Korra. Would like nothing more than to kill the Avatar, thus proving herself to her master.**

**The Penguin- One of the new crimelords of Republic City. A fantastic waterbender with unique skills that impress even Korra. Sometimes uses a deadly blade hidden within a cane or umbrella as a weapon. Has an intense rivalry with Black Mask & Two-Face.**

**Be sure to tell me your thoughts about this chapter and the villain ideas!**

**And lastly...**

**HA HA HA HA HA! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood in the Water, Earth, Fire and Air**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**The Gift of Death**

* * *

**Republic City**

**Metalbending Police Force HQ**

"What? What do you mean you don't know?!", Korra exclaimed, clenching her hands into fists.

"No one has seen the killer. He must've done this while it was too dark for anyone to see, just like he did previously.", Lin Beifong replied, trying to remain calm in this situation.

"What do you mean by 'previously'?", Tenzin inquired, arching an eyebrow at his life-long friend.

Releasing a sigh, Lin made a gesture for her men to commence with getting the hanging bodies of the victims down before focusing on Tenzin and Korra. She had hoped to keep this secret from Korra and Tenzin, but it would seem that fate was against her this time. Now that it was out in the open, Lin decided that she might as well spill the details of what her and her officers come upon.

"Yesterday, we discovered dozens of Triple Threat Triad thugs slaughtered, beaten, gutted and butchered. Those who weren't killed in that manner died from being poisoned. The toxin causes the victim's lungs to asphyxiate, which somehow causes their facial muscle to tense, resulting in them wearing a sick, twisted grin on their faces. All my years, I've never seen anything like this.", Chief Beifong confessed, her eyes never faltering.

"Well, wasn't there anything left behind? I mean, they must have left something, right?", Korra inquired, staring at the Chief of Police expectantly.

"The only thing we found, besides those who were killed, was this little thing.", Lin remarked, pulling out a rectangular object from one of her pockets.

"A card?", Korra scoffed, swiping it from Lin's hand as her eyes closely examined it.

"Don't be fooled by its appearance. It's as sharp as any blade. Found several of them lodged in the skulls of the thugs that were killed.", Chief Beifong stated quite clearly.

"Okay, this is all just too weird and creepy.", Korra muttered to herself, accidentally cutting her finger on the razor edge of the card.

"Yes, all of this is. And that's why I've asked you here for a reason, Korra. I'm telling you this, and I want you to remember it, especially now. Watch out and keep your guard up. You never know if or when this crazed lunatic will come for you. Until he's captured, we're all in danger.", Lin stated in a stern tone of voice, placing her hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

It was then that both Korra and Lin turned their attention to Tenzin, who seemed to be in deep contemplation in regards to these bizarre, horrific events. The Triple Threat Triad and their Leaders killed, one of his greatest students captured and killed, then their bodies discovered with the symbol of the four elements carved onto their chests and displayed for all to see. It was a nightmare, not only for himself, but for all who lived in Republic City.

"Korra, stay with Lin. Have her and her officers escort you back to Air Temple Island. I've got to meet with the Council.", Tenzin said sternly, walking away to leave the female Avatar with the Chief of Police.

Korra watched Tenzin leave until he was out of sight, then briefly made eye contact with Lin before turning her attention elsewhere. She looked down at the card within her hand, her eyes fixated on the red, black and white image. For what seemed like an eternity, all she could do was stare at the card. It was the picture, that strange symbol that caught her attention the most, more than that of the bright colors themselves. The image of what appeared to be a... Joker.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**The Courtyard**

**Later that Evening**

Seated on the stone laden earth, petting Naga who rested beside her, Korra became lost in her thoughts. This was turning out to be one of the worst birthdays ever. People had been killed and displayed for all to see, the city was in fear, and she was helpless to do anything about it. And just as frustrating, at least to her, was the fact that she still didn't know who could've left those gifts in her room without noticing them entering. It was all so... eerie and frightening to her.

"Hi, Korra!", Bolin greeted, disturbing the Avatar from her musings as he approached.

"Hey, Bo! What's up?", Korra replied with a smile, glad to see someone who could cheer her up and almost make her forget the terrible massacre that transpired.

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to stop by, see how you're doing, say 'Happy Birthday'... and to give you something. That's all.", Bolin said, a bright blush coloring his cheeks.

"Oh, really? And that would be?", Korra inquired with a smirk, rising to her feet and closing in on the earthbender until only a small gap of space remained between them.

"Um... this.", Bolin answered, revealing a beautiful azure-blue and white-crystal diamond necklace.

Korra's mouth briefly went agape once Bolin unveiled the necklace, her eyes widening in a mixture of awe and disbelief. She slowly reached out to grasp the gift, marveling at its sheer beauty. After a few moments of admiring the gift, she gazed at the earthbender who smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, Bo! This is so sweet! How did you afford this?", Korra asked.

"Well, I had some extra cash stashed away... and Asami helped me out a bit too.", Bolin confessed, kicking a few small stones across the pavement with his feet, his cheeks still flushed with a bright red hue.

She let out an amused chuckle before placing the necklace around her neck. She let a smile form on her face, her sapphire irises glancing at Bolin. He was always there for her, whether it was to support her when she went against threats to the city or when she needed confidence in herself. He never asked anything of her, never demanded anything, for all he wanted in return was her friendship.

Only Bolin, her closest and most endearing friend, could bring out the best in her. It was for that reason that she was so fond of him. He was a sweetheart, a fun-loving individual who could bring a smile to anyone. It was these reasons and countless more that still made her greatly regret hurting him all those years ago.

It was then that Korra made a decision. She would give Bolin a little gift of her own, one that would show how much she appreciated his gift and the friendship they shared. Leaning forward, Korra affectionately kisses Bolin on the cheek, much to his complete surprise as his face becomes nearly as red as Pabu's fur. In fact, if the fire ferret wasn't currently with Naga and Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan, he'd almost blend in with his owner's face.

"That was for the gift.", Korra informed, a light blush briefly coloring her own cheeks.

It was then that Korra recalled the gifts and the note that was mysteriously left in her room. The more she thought about it, the more she came to the conclusion that it was a certain friendly, affectionate earthbender who was responsible. It just had to be Bolin! It's got to be him!

Who else was secretly in love with her for years? Who else could bring a smile to her face? Who else could bring such fun and joy into her life? It could only be Bolin! And with that in mind, she allowed a dangerous smirk to grace her features as she went on to roughly punch Bolin in the arm with enough force that it was sure to leave a bruise.

"Ow! What did I do?", Bolin asked, rubbing the spot on his arm in which Korra hit.

"And that is for sneaking into my room while I was asleep!", Korra answered, poking the earthbender in the chest with her index finger.

"Huh?", Bolin uttered, clearly confused about the whole accusation and the situation in general.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was you who gave me that necklace of the four elements, the diamond ring, and left me that note?", Korra demanded, resting her hands on her hips as she arched an eyebrow at the earthbender.

"What?! Korra, I didn't sneak into your room while you were sleeping. And I didn't leave any necklace or ring in your room. And I certainly didn't leave a note of any kind.", Bolin responded, staring directly at the female Avatar.

"Sure, Bo. I'm sure some spirit just left them there.", Korra replied with a smirk, not believing him for an instant.

"Korra, I swear to you that I didn't do any such thing.", Bolin admitted, his tone utterly sincere.

Korra silently stared at him for a few moments, taking everything he said into consideration. His eyes, his expression, and his words were not false. She could tell when Bolin was lying. He was a horrible, horrible liar. This time, however, he wasn't lying.

"Well... if you didn't... then who did?", Korra inquired, uncertainty evident in her voice.

"No clue. It couldn't have been Asami or Mako, 'cause I'd know about it. So... do you think it's from Pema and the kids?", Bolin offered in reply.

"Not likely. Besides, even they wondered where the necklace and the ring came from.", Korra responded, grasping her chin with her right hand as she began to further think this whole puzzling situation through in hopes that she might receive an answer.

"Well... maybe they'll reveal themselves today. That's what I would do. I mean, what better time to surprise you than on your birthday, right?", Bolin said optimistically with a genuine smile.

"You've got a point, Bo.", Korra chuckled, amused by the optimism of her closest friend.

"So... is there some other reason you're here than to give me a present?", Korra questioned, leaning in closer as their noses touched for a second.

"Um... I... Uh... thought we could hang out with Asami until Mako's shift is over.", Bolin answered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go, Bo!", Korra cheered, grabbing Bolin by the arm and pulling him along as they ran through the courtyard together.

* * *

**Pro-Bending Arena**

**Later that Evening**

Despite everything that happened earlier, it would seem that everything was going perfectly for Avatar Korra's night out with her friends. Along with Mako, Asami and Bolin, they went out to celebrate her 20th birthday in style! First, they went out to have a delicious meal at one of Republic City's most refined and expensive restaurants, which Asami thankfully paid for the services. Then the four of them did some shopping around the city's most popular shops, including one that exclusively sold clothing and possessions from the Northern and Southern Water Tribes.

But the greatest gift of all was attending the action-packed pro-bending tournament with the best seats in the entire arena. It was all so thrilling; the roar of the crowd, the cheering and jeering of fans and families who continued to watch the spectacle unfold. Overall, this was turning out to be one of the best birthdays that Korra could remember! She only wished that this fantastic day, this celebration with her beloved friends, would never end.

They were currently watching the match between the Makapu Moose Lions and the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles. The battle was nearly evenly matched between the two teams, but after ten minutes of back and forth assaults it is the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles who win the first round. Korra rose up from her seat between Bolin and Asami, shouting a victory cheer for the team that won the first round. It was then that the radio broadcaster began to speak once again, both for the audience and for those listening on the radio broadcast waves. Unknown to this poor individual, tonight would be his last.

_And now we prepare for the second round as... Hey, wait! What are you doing in here?!_

_No... No! Stay back! Get away... AHHHH!_

The crowd within the arena begins to stir, a tension not felt since the Equalists attacked the Pro-Bending Arena years ago. Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami instantly rise out of their seats, each looking to the other in hopes that they would be somehow able to inform them of what's happening. It was the beginning of what would be one of the worst days that any of them would remember.

"What's going on?", Asami asks.

"I don't know. Korra?", Mako replied before looking to his former girlfriend.

"Don't ask me. I'm just as confused as you are.", Korra retorted, feeling a deep sense of insecurity and uncertainty wash over her.

It was then that a voice in the form of twisted, maniacal laughter echoed throughout the entire arena for all to hear. It was frightening and unnerving to all, causing adults to pull their children close to them in hopes that they'd be protected. They're all afraid, the grip of fearing clutching at their very hearts like a monstrous hand of a demon spirit that seeked to slaughter them all.

_Greetings, Citizens of Republic City!_

_I'm here to wish a very special birthday to none other than our beloved Avatar Korra!_

_Congrats on making it to your 20th year, my dear!_

_I do hope you liked the necklace and the ring I left in your room._

_Oh, yes. It was me. Talk about a surprise, huh? HA HA HA HA HA!_

_Yeah, I just hope those little trinkets were as wonderful as the gifts I left hanging around at Police HQ._

_I guess you could say that was a gift that was dead on arrival... literally! HA HA HA HA HA!_

_Oh, yes. I've been watching you, darling. Ever since you came to Republic City, I watched you._

_Wanna know a little secret?_

_Sometimes I sit in your room for hours, watching you sleep peacefully in your cot._

_You breathe so gently, dreaming away in your comfortable bed._

_So peaceful... So beautiful._

_Isn't it any wonder why you are so loved?_

_Ah, I'm such a romantic at heart._

_Anyways, I've got one more gift for you this evening, my dear._

_And since you are, or rather you view yourself as, the embodiment of order, balance and life... _

_My gift is one of chaos, unbalance and... DEATH!_

Without warning, several explosions erupt within the crowded arena, releasing a deadly green toxin. Those caught in the explosions of toxic fumes- men, women, children, families- begin to laugh hysterically. They succumb to the deadly poisonous vapors, helpless as they laugh themselves to death, their faces forever etched with a hideous grin. And just like the victims, Korra is helpless as the sociopath's laughter echoes throughout the arena.

_HEE HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

She could do nothing to save these people. Never before has she'd been so horrified and shocked, her mind reeling from all of what's transpiring. And it was something that the mad man relished in seeing. He wanted to give her the gift of death... and he succeeded! Now, it was time for him to take his leave. There was still so much fun to be had with the lovely Avatar.

_HA HA HA HA HA! I hope you've enjoyed your gift. _

_I know I got a laugh out of it! _

_I hope to see you soon, kiddo! HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

And just like that, the man-monster was gone. Vanished. Nowhere to be found.

Once the toxic vapors disappeared, Korra and her friends are shown the true devastation of this psychopath's horrific attack. Dozens of people laying throughout the arena, their bodies still and motionless in death. Korra looked down at a family who were victims of this assault- a father, a mother and their daughter- who lay at her feet. It was at that moment that Korra dropped down to her knees, tears of sorrow and loss falling from her eyes and streaming down her face.

All of these people died. And she was helpless to stop it, unable to save them from their horrible fate. A part of her blamed herself for this, for failing to protect these people.

Then she felt a pair of hands gently grip her shoulders, causing her to lift her tear-filled gaze, discovering it to be Bolin. In that moment, Korra launched herself forward to embrace her friend. She held on to him tightly, sobbing against his neck as his large hands gently caressed her back in an attempt to sooth her. Mako and Asami stood there, watching on as the earthbender comforted Korra, both knowing that this is what she needed right now.

This was a nightmare.

One that she would never forget.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I would like to open by saying that the conclusion to Scott Snyder's Death of the Family, which involved Joker targeting all the Bat-Family, in Batman #17 was awesome! It was sick, twisted, emotional deep, disturbing, psychologically thrilling and pure demented fun! And the final showdown between Batman & Joker, as well as the ending, let's you know that this isn't the last we've seen of the Clown Prince of Crime. **

**I can't wait until Scott Snyder brings Joker back for a future arc, which he's hinted at for his future plans on the series. And the art by Greg Capullo? Pure perfection!**

**Instead of more talking, how about I give you readers some sneak peek at scenes for future chapters. Would you like that? Okay, it's time to laugh... or is that scream? Oh, well! HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Now imagine...**

**- Korra slowly walking through a vast, shadowy hallway, her eyes scanning the darkness that surrounds her.**

**- Asami being dragged by her hair by the Joker, kicking and screaming in a futile attempt to free herself.**

**- Chief Beifong glares defiantly at the Joker who, in disturbing fashion, gets directly in her face.**

**- Mako screaming in pain, his arms shattered, as Joker continues to laugh menacingly.**

**- Bolin bound to Joker's throne, unable to escape.**

**- Korra screaming, "He's going to kill him!", as tears fall from her sapphire eyes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood in the Water, Earth, Fire and Air**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**An Invitation of Madness**

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**Korra's Room**

**Two Days Later**

Awakening with a startled scream-like gasp, Korra bolted straight up from her bed, her body completely drenched in a cold sweat. Ever since the horrific events that transpired at the arena, she has not been able to get a full night's rest. Her body and mind have been on the edge ever since, the images of all those people killed in the arena, of those whose chests were carved with the symbols of the four elements and left hanging at Police HQ, still lingering in her thoughts. But that wasn't what bothered her the most.

It was the fact that the genocidal maniac, that sick and utterly twisted monster was still out there walking in the shadows of Republic City. She felt that there was no place where she could be safe, that he was still secretly watching her every move. Korra didn't know what frightened her more. The fact that she felt so helpless and terrified, or the realization that now everyone close to her was in deep mortal danger. And to make matters worse, her parents were soon to be arriving to Republic City.

Korra fell back down against her bed, her head slamming against the soft pillow as a deep sigh of frustration escaped her throat. This was madness, all of it! She couldn't protect the city or its people, she couldn't protect her friends and family, she couldn't even protect herself! She couldn't recall a time where she was so angry and frustrated, yet so frightened and helpless. If only she could get her hands around that villainous being's throat... if only she knew where to find him and what he looked like. Be careful of what you wish for, you might just get it.

She then slowly turned her head to glance over at her nightstand, her arctic-blue irises widening once she discovered another note and another one of those red, white and black cards. It couldn't be, but the note and card was all the evidence that Korra needed. He was here again... in her room... while she was sleeping! She reached over to the nightstand, swiping the note up in her hands before she began reading it.

_Hello again, darling._

_I've noticed that you haven't been sleeping well._

_But I guess that's my fault._

_I've made a bad impression by leaving you to wonder who I truly am, didn't I?_

_Don't worry, I'll give you what you want._

_Yes, it is time for us to meet, my sweet._

_Come to Aang Memorial Island tomorrow night._

_Alone._

_And don't try anything funny, my dear._

_I'd hate to waste my time killing hundreds of people... even if I would get a few chuckles out of it._

_Until then, Korra, I'll be waiting._

_- Mr. J_

With an enraged snarl, Korra reduces the note to ashes within her hand with her elemental fire, her eyes narrowed and full of rage. It was then that she made a promise, a promise to herself and all of Republic City. This would end tonight! She would not allow another person to die at the hands of this psychopath. No more death, no more blood, no more chaos. Balance would be restored once again to this city.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**Later That Evening**

Night was beginning to fall, the last rays of sunlight disappearing over the horizon. It was at this time that Korra decided to venture out to Aang Memorial Island, where she would finally confront the psychotic monster who had stalked her and end the nightmare once and for all. It was only when she made it to the courtyard that she was stopped by a voice calling out to her, a stern voice she instantly recognized.

"Korra, where are you going at this hour?", Tenzin questioned sternly, his gaze locked on the female Avatar.

"I... I have to take care of something.", Korra replied calmly, refusing to keep eye contact with the airbending master for no more than a few seconds.

Tenzin stood silent for a few moments, neither speaking nor allowing his eyes to leave the form of his adopted daughter. Then he slowly makes his way over to her, his footsteps almost echoing with each step as his footwear made contact with the stone tile of the courtyard. Coming to a stop directly in front of her, Tenzin places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He already knew of what she would be setting out to do this night, for how could he not know?

"You're going out into the city to search for the killer, aren't you?", Tenzin inquired, his hand never leaving her shoulder.

"No, I don't have to. I know where he's going to be.", Korra answered, finally making eye contact with her former sensei again.

"How?", Tenzin asks gently.

"He was in my room again. He left another note and a card. On the note... he told me of the place where I'd be able to meet him.", Korra informed, a shiver running down her spine at knowing that the psychotic man-monster had been in her room once again.

"Where, Korra?", Tenzin asks, hoping that she'd be willing to tell him.

"I can't tell you. I have to face him alone. If I don't... he's going to kill more people. I can't let that happen... I won't let that happen! Never again!", Korra proclaimed, the images of those who died flashing through her mind.

"If you can't tell me, perhaps you could tell them.", Tenzin offered, his gaze shifting in a different direction.

Turning in the direction of Tenzin's gaze, Korra caught sight of her friends- Bolin, Asami and Mako- standing directly in her path. She could see the concern in their eyes. They would do anything for her, fight by her side against any enemy. But this time was different. She couldn't risk them getting caught in this war between herself and this psychopath.

"You don't have to do this, Korra. You don't have to face this person, this monster, alone.", Asami spoke, trying her best to reason with her close friend.

"Asami's right. We're here for you. You don't have to be rushing off to face this freak on your own!", Mako responds in complete agreement with Ms. Sato.

"Come on, Korra. Let us help you. We can take this creep down together.", Bolin added, trying his best to persuade her.

"No! I won't have any of you endangering yourselves for me! Don't you see? It's me that he wants! It's my fight, so stay out of it!", Korra exclaimed, proceeding to march past her comrades after her outburst.

She kept walking for about two hundred feet, never once glancing back at the people who were closest to her heart, knowing that if she faced them at this moment she'd never be able to set out to Aang Memorial Island to put an end to a killer's rampage. She had to be strong, stronger than ever before, for them, herself, and all who lived in Republic City. Suddenly, Korra felt a firm hand grasp the wrist of her right hand, causing her to come to an immediate halt.

"Korra... please don't go.", Bolin pleaded, his voice filled with concern and affection as he kept his grip on her wrist.

"Bolin... Please. You have to understand. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I don't want to lose anyone, especially not you.", Korra explained, resisting the urge to turn around and comfort her closest friend in her arms.

"O-Okay... just promise me you'll come back. Promise me that you'll be safe.", Bolin responds evenly, reluctantly releasing his grip on her wrist.

"I promise, Bo. I'll be back. I'm not going anywhere.", Korra reassured with a small smile.

And with that last promise Korra walked away, leaving her friends behind. She couldn't endanger them, she'd never let them face this threat. This man, this monster, this psychotic being had to be stopped. Nobody else would die at the hands of this sick, twisted, genocidal maniac. Tonight, this nightmare would end! And justice and balance would be dealt out and restored by her hand!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**What's next? Oh, nothing. Just that Korra will finally come face-to-face with the Joker! It'll be like order vs. chaos, balance meets unbalance, madness challenges sanity. Don't know about you, but it sounds like fun! Scary, disturbing fun! HA HA HA HA!**

**P.S.**

**I hope all of you like the preview pic of the Joker, created by none other than Greg Capullo. Let's you get a glimpse of who Korra will finally confront and the madness that'll follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood in the Water, Earth, Fire and Air**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**A Disturbing Revelation**

* * *

**Aang Memorial Island**

The towering monument of Avatar Aang stood looking out over Republic City like some kind of gigantic guardian, a symbol of peace and balance to the entire world. It was here, at this very location, that Avatar Korra would finally meet the genocidal mad man and bring this nightmare to an end. Still, despite all of her righteous rage and deadly determination, she was afraid.

This person, this monster of a human being that watched Korra in her sleep, who killed so many people for twisted pleasure, who disturbingly stalked her for spirits knows how long, frightened her in ways that no other enemy or force ever could. But she didn't let the fear overwhelm her, she didn't allow it to consume her. There was more at stake here than herself, more than that of her own life. The lives of her closest friends, of her family, of all the people in Republic City is threatened. She would do everything in her power to end this, to restore peace and balance to this city.

"C'mon! Come out and show yourself! I know you're out there! And I know you can hear me! You wanted me, so here I am! That's what you wanted, isn't it?!", Korra shouted at the top of her lungs, challenging him to confront her.

Silence.

Korra begins scanning the surroundings, her arctic-blue eyes searching the darkness of the shadows for any signs of the mad man. She could hear her very heartbeat echoing in her ears, she could smell the scent of the waters of the harbor, yet she couldn't detect anything lurking in the shadows. She heard a faint sound, causing her to quickly turn in the direction only to find nothing. She took a few steps backward, her breathing becoming more labored as a sense of dread entered her heart. Then she heard his voice...

"Looking for me, darling?", The killer's voice inquired, instantly making Korra's irises expand.

She immediately whiplashed her body around, startled by the sudden appearance of a shadowy figure standing less than one hundred feet away from where she stood, motionless and cloaked in the darkness of night. He kept himself hidden in the shadows, making it unable for Korra to see his face and distinguish his features. All she could tell was that he was tall and lean, equal to that of Tenzin or Amon in height and body build.

"So... you're the one who's been killing people for fun?", Korra remarked, narrowing her azure-blue eyes at the menacing figure of the killer.

"HEE HEE HEE! Guilty.", The villain giggled in sick, twisted amusement.

"What's the matter? Afraid to show yourself?", Korra questioned, her eyes never leaving the form of the psycho.

"Afraid? HEE HEE HA HA HOO HOO HA HA! No! Not at all, my dear. I want you to see me, but only if that's what you truly desire.", The psycho chuckled, taking some sort of pleasure from her fierce bravado.

"Then... come in to the light.", Korra demanded, a hint of hesitation seeping into her voice.

"As you wish, my lotus blossom.", The psychopath obliged, slowly, menacingly stepping into the light to reveal himself to Korra.

When he fully reveals himself by stepping in to the light, Korra lets out a startled gasp when her eyes looked over his frightening appearance. His eyes were a deathly green, the white around the irises a sickening yellow-white with tiny black pupils. The flesh that marked his body was chalk-white in color, almost ghostly and spiritual in essence. The hair that adorned the top of his head was green and slightly messy. A royal purple-hued three-piece suit made up his clothing, complete with white gloves and black footwear for his hands and feet and a bright azure flower pinned to his suit.

But the most unsettling features were his face and his eyes.

Those eyes, the way he looked at her, terrified her more than even Amon's or a dark spirit's own. The eyes of someone who hates everything, everyone... except her. Eyes that let in no light, eyes that can see through the darkness, eyes that were always watching. Eyes that say he's more than a man, more than flesh and blood... eyes that say that he knows everything about her.

And his face... that disturbingly sick and twisted smile marked with those crimson-blood-red lips, that terrible grin that seemed to stretch from ear-to-ear to reveal a mouth full of teeth that more akin to a predator than that of a human being. His eyes, his face and that horrific smile sent shivers down to the very depths of her soul. He watched her every move, his eyes never faltering. He takes a few steps towards her, causing Korra to get into a fighting stance much to his amusement.

"What are you? Who are you?", Korra asks, her voice just short of a whisper.

"I am everything that you are not, just as you are everything that I am not. Yet at the same time, you are everything that I am, and I am everything that you are. You are order, I am chaos. We're connected, you and I. So alike in so many ways, yet so different. We can't exist without each other. That is who we are, my dear.", The mad man retorted, his grin remaining plastered on his demented face.

"What? N-No! That's not what I meant! Who are you? Why are you killing innocent people?", Korra demanded in outburst, clenching her hands tightly into fists.

"HA HA HA! Well, since you asked, I guess I could tell you. I am... the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime. The White Duke of Death. The Maniac of Merriment. Impressive titles, don't you agree?", Joker answered in proclamation, bowing before Korra like a gentleman.

"I can't tell you how long I wished to meet you in person, Avatar Korra, to finally speak with you directly. You're even more beautiful awake than you are asleep. Such beauty, such power, such grace. The embodiment of perfection and balance itself.", Joker said, circling her like a predator circling its prey, admiring every physical aspect about her.

"What do you want, you sick, twisted maniac?!", Korra hissed, keeping her eyes on the Joker until he came to a stop in front of her.

"Why, your attention, of course! And what better way to get it than to kill a lot of people? It must have worked, considering that you're here! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker replied, breaking into maniacal laughter.

It was at this instant that Korra lost her patience. Igniting her fist in elemental fire, Korra lunges forward and punches the Joker in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. The blow only served to amuse the Joker, who cackled in pure demented joy at the surprise attack, the pain nothing more than a tickle for him as he cackled. This only served to fuel Korra's rage as she leaned down, grabbed Joker by his vest and lifted him to his feet. She stared into the eyes of the man-monster, who merely stared back, his eyes displaying an emotion that made the female Avatar sick to her stomach.

"I'm gonna rip that smile off of your face!", Korra declared, her rage blinding her judgment.

"HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA HOO HOO HA HA HA! Oh, I love it when you talk dirty.", Joker cackled, lunging his head forward and cracking it against Korra's own.

This was followed by a vicious knee to her gut and a violent uppercut that sends her to the ground. Korra lets out a low groan of pain, her teeth clenching into a snarl as she glared up at Joker. He was enjoying this, all of it, just like he enjoyed killing all of those people. It disgusted her, it enraged her to the point of that she considered killing this mentally unstable, genocidal lunatic of a human being.

"Care to dance, darling?", Joker offered teasingly, extending his hand to her.

Korra let out a fierce snarl as she lashes out with a leg sweep, unleashing elemental fire in an attempt to catch Joker off guard. But it almost seemed like the insane jester was expecting such an attack as he did a backflip to avoid it, smiling at Korra who immediately got to her feet. Not waiting a second longer Korra strikes out at Joker, hurling chunks of earth and shards of ice at the menacing clown who managed to avoid them with his impressive agility and speed.

"Ooh, foreplay! HA HA HA HA!", Joker taunted with a deranged chuckle.

The sociopath continued laughing, avoiding bursts of fire and lightning that lit up the night. This was all a game to him; a very sick, violent, twisted and utterly disturbing psychological game. One that was only just beginning between himself and Avatar Korra. But even as agile and quick as the Joker is, he wouldn't be able to avoid her attacks forever.

A sledgehammer blow of air slamming into his chest, followed by three earth-based missiles to the gut send Joker crashing back in a heap. It wasn't enough to keep him down, just a few seconds, as he rose giggling to himself in demented amusement. It soon ended when Korra soared through the air with a flying kick, its power and force augmented by elemental fire, that strikes Joker square in the chest. The force of the blow sends Joker crashing back, rolling along the ground until he finally came to an abrupt stop, his clothing attire slightly smoking.

The Joker remained on the ground, laughing and snickering to himself even as Korra approached. She was beyond angry and annoyed with this psychotic monster, her emotions pushing her closer and closer into entering the Avatar State. The way he laughed, the sick pleasure he took from the pain he experienced, the grin that widened every time he would make eye contact with her. It frightened her, disgusted her, appalled her in ways that nothing in this world ever could.

When Korra looked at him, lying on the ground laughing and grinning with sheer madness, the images of all the people he killed flashed through her mind. He enjoyed killing those people, laughing as he gruesomely slaughtered them without so much as a second thought. She came here to end this, to end him, but even now she begins to wonder... could she do it?

"Get up! I'm not done with you yet!", Korra snarls, marching towards the sociopath.

"Oh, I hope not! I'd hate for our date to end so quickly. HEE HEE HEE! Especially since we haven't even given each other a hug and goodnight kiss! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker cackled, finding himself lifted up from the ground by Korra who had her hands full of the royal purple material that made up his suit.

"Shut up! This isn't a game, you sick freak!", Korra exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"HA HA HA HA! Oh, but it is! It's our game, darling. A game that is played by our rules! Our little dance in the moonlight! HEE HEE HEE HA HA!", Joker responds, enjoying this conversation in more ways than one.

"I don't play games!", Korra hissed, getting right in the psycho clown's face.

"Is that so? Well, this is a game you'll have to play if you want to save the very soul of this city... and to save those closest to your heart! HA HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker retorts before succumbing to maniacal laughter once again.

"What are you talking about?!", Korra shouted, unable to grasp what she believed to be the ramblings of a psychotic madman.

"You'll see, my dear. You'll see. But first... I have a little surprise for you!", Joker whispered, his gaze and his smile becoming more sinister as he locked eyes with the female Avatar.

Little did she know that his goal wasn't to kill her, nor was it his intention to defeat her in combat. No, for you see, his goal was for Korra to get close to him. She could not react fast enough as he squeezed the flower on his vest which released a green toxic mist directly in Korra's face. Coughing and gasping for air, Korra staggered backwards as she released her grip on Joker's wardrobe. It was soon that she noticed that her vision was becoming blurry and her balance unstable, her eyes drifting to the Joker who merely watched on.

"Wha... What did... you do to me?", Korra questioned, feeling herself becoming weaker with each passing second.

"Oh, that? I just gave you something to calm your nerves, my dear. HEE HEE HEE HEE!", Joker assured with an amused snicker, watching as Korra groggily approached him.

Korra stumbled towards Joker, reaching out with her hands to grasp his throat. She felt her entire body, limbs and all, go limp and numb before she realized that she was about to collapse. She would have crashed face first into the stone if not for a pair of strong arms catching her, the arms that belonged to the Clown Prince of Crime himself. She could not struggle, not even if she wanted to, for the toxin was already making its way through her system.

Her consciousness was slipping, her eyes closing as her vision started to become consumed by darkness. And while this happened, Joker held her body tenderly within his arms, as if she were something, someone he actually loved and cared for. It was his face, that hauntingly pale face marked by that twisted sinister grin, that would be the last thing she would see before darkness finally consumed her. He reached down to caress her face with his gloved hand, relishing in this moment where he was finally holding her in his arms.

"Rest now, my beloved Avatar Korra. When you awaken, we have much to talk about. And after we have our little discussion... the real fun... our game... our dance in the moonlight... will finally begin! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker whispered to the now unconscious Korra before unleashing a frightening cackle that echoed throughout the entire harbor.

Let the game begin!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

******Korra captured by the Joker?! Uh-Oh! This can't be good. What sinister intentions does the Clown Prince of Crime have for Avatar Korra? Mind games, mayhem, chaos. All to be found in the next installment of this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood in the Water, Earth, Fire and Air**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Yin and Yang, Chaos and Order**

* * *

**Republic City**

**Unknown Location**

Darkness.

That is what consumed Korra's mind after she succumbed to the Joker's toxin. She was foolish to engage him, to brashly rush head-on against the psychotic madman without even knowing what he was capable of. Now that she was vulnerable, he could easily kill her. But for some strange reason... he didn't. Why wasn't she dead? Why didn't the Joker kill her when he had the chance?

A low groan escapes Korra's throat as she begins to awaken, her eyes slowly opening to look at her dimly lit surroundings. She was in a room, most likely within an abandoned factory of some kind. When she tried to move her body did not respond, causing her to lower her gaze, her sapphire eyes looking down to discover she was sitting in a royal throne. She tried again to move her arms and legs, and every other part of her body, yet she was horrified to realize that she was completely paralyzed below the neck.

She was utterly helpless. It frightened and enraged her knowing that she couldn't defend herself in this situation. And to make matters worse, she heard footsteps approaching. They could only belong to him. The psychotic lunatic that captured her, the murderous fiend who slaughtered countless people and laughed as if it were nothing but a twisted joke, the madman who wanted her to participate in what he described as a game, a dance in the moonlight... the Joker.

"Is my little darling awake yet?", Joker asks aloud, slowly walking over to the throne in which Korra was seated in.

"Why, yes, you are! Hee Hee Hee Hee Ha!", Joker remarks, chuckling to himself as he leaded forward to playfully pinch her cheeks.

"Get away from me, you sick freak!", Korra hissed, narrowing her sapphire irises at the psychotic villain.

Her venomous tone did not deter Joker, not in the very least. The clown prince of crime merely giggled in amusement, clapping his hands and dancing around the throne like an excited child. Much to Korra's discomfort and sheer disgust, the insane jester jumped on her lap as he seated himself. His arms encircled her paralyzed form in an affectionate embrace, the chalk-white flesh of his cheek nuzzling against the side of her own. It sent chills down her spine, having to be forced into close contact with this depraved maniac.

"You're a lot of fun, kid. Did I ever tell you that? It's hard to keep track when I'm having so much fun!", Joker remarked, placing his arm around Korra's shoulders.

"Fine. You beat me. I'm helpless. So why don't you make one last joke, shut up, and finish it.", Korra growled, submitting to defeat for the time being.

"Eh? What in the four nations are you talking about, sweetheart?", Joker inquired, honestly confused and intrigued by her defeated tone and response.

"That's why you did all those things, isn't it? You wanted to lure me into a trap. And now that I'm helpless, you'll finally get your chance to kill me. That's what you wanted.", Korra proclaims, her sapphire eyes staring into the orbs of the deranged madman.

The response she received, however, was one that she did not expect. Joker bursted into uncontrollable laughter, the volume of cackling echoing throughout the entire complex. Korra could only watch on, creeped out by the display as the psychopath fell out of the throne and onto the floor still laughing. This continued for a few moments until the Joker ceased his cackling, rising to his feet and taking a seat at the table across from the throne that Korra remained.

"HA HA HA HA! HOO HOO HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA! I... I don't want to kill you!", Joker cackled in confession, locking eyes with the female Avatar.

"You don't?", Korra asks, genuinely surprised and perplexed by this statement.

"No, I don't.", Joker stated once again, his tone eerily calm.

"Then why did you do all those horrible, horrible things?", Korra demanded.

"I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint me, my dear. You let a lot of people die. Honestly, though, you should thank me for killing those Triple Threat Triad leaders. They were planning to assassinate you. You see, they figured that if they would end your life, things would back to the way they were when Aang died and before you arrived to restore balance. But I know the truth. There's no going back. You've changed things... forever.", Joker answered, his tone, like his posture and facial features, calm and devoid of any emotion.

"Let's get back to our last topic, shall we? Why don't I want to kill you? I would just like to make it clear that if anyone is going to kill you, it's gonna be me. And if I want anyone to kill me, I want it to be you. But, more than likely, we'll both kill each other in the end. An unstoppable force meeting an immoveable object. You see, it's simple really. You complete me, just as I complete you. Now, I could kill you. Or you could kill me. But that's not what either of us wants. No, no, no! No! Not yet! There's still a lot that I have to teach you... starting now.", Joker said, continuing his discussion with the female Avatar.

"You see, to them, you're nothing but a freak... like me!", Joker said in proclamation.

"I'm nothing like you!", Korra exclaimed, nearly snarling at the sinister jester.

"HA HA HA! Oh, but you are! We're the same, yet completely opposite. Two sides of the same coin. Yin and Yang. Push and pull. You're just like me!", Joker retorts with a menacing grin.

"No, I'm not! You're nothing like me or any of the people of this city! You know what you are? A monster, a killer... and a freak!", Korra hissed.

"Shhhh! Don't pretend. Don't try to deny it. Not to me. You know what I'm saying is true, even if you don't wish to admit it. Anyways, let me tell you something about these people that you protect.", Joker replied, changing the topic of the conversation.

"Not interested!", Korra dead-panned, shifting her gaze elsewhere.

"I hate to spoil the surprise for you, cupcake, but you don't have a choice. The toxin I administered hasn't worked through your system. What that means is that you won't be able to move for quite some time. Now, I'll make you a deal. If you listen to everything I have to tell you, I'll give you the antidote. It'll speed up the process and work the toxin out of your body at an increased rate until it's gone, allowing you to move again. So... what do you say, darling? Do we have a deal?", Joker offered, grinning from ear to ear.

She hated to admit it, but what choice did she have? She was helpless, unable to utilize her bending or even move her body. She didn't know how long it'd take for the poison to work its way through her system. For all she knew it could take hours, maybe days until she would be able to move. There was only one thing Korra could do.

"Yes.", Korra reluctantly accepts.

"Good. Now, when it comes to these people, it doesn't matter if they're benders or non-benders. Why? It's because they all view you in the same light, in the same manner, that they've always did and always will. You're dangerous... powerful... different... unique. They only see you as a weapon, a tool to be used, an extraordinary freak that can be manipulated. You see, they need you right now, but when they don't, they'll cast you out.", Joker explained, rising out of his seat and grabbing the vile that contains the antidote to the toxin.

"That... that's not true! I can't believe it... I won't!", Korra exclaimed, unable to find the words as her mind began racing at the mere thought of what Joker was saying.

"Believe it. You must understand that their morals, their code of honor... it's all a bad joke. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. You'll see. When the time comes, these... honorable people who you've fought for and protected for all these years... they'll turn on you and each other. In the end, when it all comes down to it, me and you, we're not the monsters. They are.", Joker calmly speaks, administering the antidote through an injection with a medical needle to Korra's forearm.

"You're insane.", Korra said in a voice that was just short of a whisper.

"Am I? Or am I the only one who is sane? Hmm?", Joker retorts, arching an eyebrow.

"Go to hell!", Korra shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Ooh, that's cold. Even to someone like me. Wanna know something else, something that separates us from them? What do the Council, the lords of each elemental nation, the crime bosses and the police have in common that connects them? They're all schemers, all with an agenda of their own. You and me, we're not schemers. When we set our minds to something, whether its protecting people, or in my case, killing them and having fun, we go for it! Like life, we reach out and grab it by the throat. We don't let anything stand in our way, we don't sit around and wait, we simply do whatever needs to be done. And that's why I'm going to do something, something that will help you.", Joker replied, getting up from his seat and moving to the throne that Korra was seated in.

"Now, these people that you protect, especially those closest to your heart? They're making you weak. They're your greatest weakness. I mean, look how easy it was for the Equalists to send you and your comrades into retreat. Or if you want something more current, look how easy it was for me to lure you in and dispatch you. And I wasn't even trying. You've gone soft, and thanks to them, you've allowed yourself to become weak and vulnerable to your enemies. That's something I cannot allow. I can't stand by and let this happen to you... I won't! That's why I am here. I'm going to teach you, Korra. I'm going to make you strong, stronger and greater than ever before!", Joker continued to speak, his gloved hands gently resting and massaging her shoulders.

"However, in order to do this... for you to play the game successfully, to be able to dance in the moonlight alongside me, to become the warrior woman that is truly worthy of being the Avatar... there must be great pain, suffering and sacrifice. In the end, Avatar Korra, you'll hate me almost as much as you love me. You'll be pushed to the limit, to the very edge of your sanity. In the end, you'll see yourself as a avatar of order, just as I am an avatar of chaos.", Joker said, speaking close to her left ear, his voice like a whisper in the dark, frightening and unnerving at the same time.

"What do you mean?!", Korra growled, turning her head to the side in order to glare directly in the face of the Clown Prince of Crime.

"HEE HEE HEE! You'll see, darling. It'll all make sense soon enough. By the way, you should be able to move in the next few moments. Want to play a little game?", Joker chuckled

He wasn't lying. Korra could feel the paralysis that effected her body and limbs wearing off. It wouldn't be long until she would be able to rise to her feet. And when she did, a certain homicidal maniac was going to regret it! Even as she glared at him, her eyes locking on to his own small pupils, Korra knew that this wasn't a man in front of her. He was a monster; a demon with the dark, twisted desire to destroy everything and everyone with the disturbing chaos that is his madness.

She wouldn't allow that to happen, not as long as she still draws breath! Lunging out of the throne, a savage animalistic snarl bellowing from her throat, Korra launches a barrage of fiery blasts at the Joker. He is able to avoid the missiles, his speed and agility almost unlike that of any human being she's ever faced. All the while his twisted smile never faltered, its presence on his disturbed visage mocking and horrific. She would love nothing more than to wipe, or rather burn, that twisted, sickening smile off his face!

"Catch me if you can! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker taunted, running off in the shadows of the complex.

"No! You won't get away!", Korra cried, rushing after the madman.

Through the dark of the night, through the shadows and dim lights, Korra chased the Joker. She could barely make out his figure as it blended in to the darkened surroundings. For what seemed like hours she chased him, running through the hallways and corridors of the building in pursuit of a psychotic fiend, a depraved butcher of benders and non-bending humans alike. He somehow managed to outpace her, forcing her to follow the sound of his footsteps and his maniacal laughter as it echoed throughout the vast building.

It was when everything became silent did Korra come to an abrupt halt, her eyes searching the shadowy surroundings while her ears listened for even the faintest of sounds. Then, all of a sudden, the large doors of the factory complex bursted open, a blinding white light causing Korra to raise her right forearm in order to shield her eyes. It was at that instant that dozen of police officials swarmed inside the building, led by none other than Chief Lin Beifong and Councilman Tenzin. When the elder air-bender caught sight of Korra, virtually unharmed from her ordeal, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Korra! Thank goodness that you're safe!", Tenzin declared, briefly embracing the girl, who was in many ways like a daughter to him, in his arms.

"Where's the maniac, Avatar?", Chief Beifong inquired sternly, locking eyes with the young woman.

"I... I'm not sure.", Korra answered, briefly locking eyes with the leader of the task force before averting her gaze elsewhere.

"Men, search the entire area! Leave nothing left unsearched!", Chief Beifong ordered, her tone brooking no argument from her troops.

"Where did he go, Korra? Where is he?", Tenzin questioned, gently grasping the unsettled female Avatar by the shoulders.

"I... I don't know. It's like he... vanished.", Korra answers, uncertain of everything that took place this night.

The Joker was gone. Nowhere to be found. And yet she had a terrible feeling that he was watching her from the shadows, lurking in the darkness until the time was right. He would return, that much was certain. However, that did little to ease the fear that Korra felt dwelling inside her. Everything and everyone she loves was now in the greatest of danger.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**The game is far from over, for it has only begun. We've seen Joker play mind games with Korra, which will continue until the end, but it is far from over. So... what's next? Now, we take the game up a notch, and Korra will begin to see that there is some form of truth to what the Joker has told her. She will be tested like never before, in ways that she never imagined.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood in the Water, Earth, Fire and Air**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**The Chief of Police and the Madman**

* * *

**Republic City**

**Metalbending Police Force HQ**

**Chief of Police's Office**

Lin Beifong's fist slammed against the top of her desk, a low growl of pure frustration and utter anger coming from her throat as she began to massage her temples. All of her officers searched the entire area and found nothing. How was that even possible?! Nothing living could have made it past them, and yet some psychotic jester managed to evade and escape without being seen or heard. How was it that her team could track down numerous secret groups of Equalists, but some genocidal lunatic could avoid capture despite their best efforts?

"Come in!", Lin nearly growled out, continuing to massage her aching skull.

"It's me, Chief.", Officer Yin greeted, entering the Chief's office and closing the door.

"Anything to report?", Lin Beifong inquired sternly.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, ma'am. We've found nothing.", Yin responded, lowering her head slightly.

"Damn it! How is it possible for someone as bizarre as the Joker to vanish without a single trace?! If he's anything like Avatar Korra described, it would be impossible not to recognize him!", Lin exclaimed as she slammed her fist atop her desk once again, frustration and anger evident in her voice.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Chief. This killer isn't like the others we're used to dealing with.", Yin said, trying to comfort and calm her superior officer.

"No, he isn't. That's what worries me.", Lin sighed, hating the sense of helplessness she felt when dealing with an enemy that was so unpredictable.

"Do you want some time alone, Chief?", Yin asks, knowing that it would probably be best to give Beifong some time to herself.

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate the gesture.", Lin answered, locking eyes with the female officer.

"Very well, Chief.", Yin obliged, bowing out of respect before turning to leave.

"Officer Yin.", Lin called out, causing the young woman to come to an immediate halt.

"Yes, ma'am?", Yin responds, turning her head back to look at her commander.

"Thank you.", Lin said, sincerely meaning every word of it.

"You're welcome.", Officer Yin responds evenly, a small smirk gracing her features.

Suddenly, the sounds of multiple explosions erupted outside the office and throughout the entire building, causing Lin Beifong and Yin to exchange quick glances as they made their way to the door. However, upon opening the door, they soon released how great an error they had made. Vast clouds of toxic, poisonous fumes engulf the room, their embrace choking the life out of Lin Beifong and Officer Yin. Their lungs and throats burn, as if set aflame, as they felt their bodies succumb to the paralyzing toxic vapors.

Collapsing to the floor, unconsciousness soon claims them both, but not until Chief Beifong notices a tall figure towering over her. She could not make out most of his features, with the exception of the demonic gleam in his eyes and that twisted, disturbing smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. Then darkness claimed her, bringing her a temporary peace. But it would not last.

* * *

Groaning, Lin Beifong opened her eyes for what felt like days, her vision blurry at first until her sight adjusted and became clear again. Slowly turning her head, she found that she was still within her office, sitting in her chair at her personal desk. The room was pitch black in darkness, the only source of light being that of a few lanterns situated atop of her desk that dimly lit the room.

"Time to wake up, Lin-Lin.", Joker whispered, hidden in the shadows.

"What? Who's there?", Lin Beifong muttered, still trying to get a grasp on her surroundings.

"I heard you were looking for me, Ms. Chief of Police. You should be careful what you wish for... and even more careful of what you say... because you never know who might be listening. HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker cackled, his laughter sending a chill running down Lin's spine.

"Where are you?! Show yourself, you sick, demented freak!", Lin shouted at the top of her lungs, her eyes scanning the darkness for any movement.

"HEE HEE HEE! You really think I have to hide from anyone or anything?!", Joker hissed, walking out from the darkness like a demonic spirit and into sight for Lin Beifong to finally see.

In that instant Lin's eyes widened, feeling an emotion that she had not felt in a long time. He was exactly as Avatar Korra described him... and far worse. Pale chalk-white flesh, blood-red lips, two disturbing emerald-hued eyes, messy green hair, purple suit, and that smile... that sickening, twisted, evil smile. He didn't appear human, his eyes filled with such malice and sheer hatred of everything that exists... everything except for the Avatar. Eyes that piece through darkness and light, eyes that are always watching, eyes that make you believe that he is more than flesh and blood.

"You! What... what did you do to me?!", Lin Beifong shouted, trying desperately to move her body to attack only to discover that she was paralyzed from the shoulders down.

"You've become temporarily paralyzed by one of the many toxins that I created. If it makes you feel any better, all of your officers have also succumbed to my poisonous assault. It'll be a long time before you or your people can be cable of moving. Talk about a bunch of couch potatoes, eh, Lin-Lin? HA HA HA HA!", Joker mocked, leaning over on the desk to be at eye-level with the Chief of Police.

"You won't get away with this, you maniac!", Lin proclaimed defiantly, her eyes narrowing as she focused on the Clown Prince of Crime.

"HA HA HA! Trying to act so strong and tough, are we? Trying to be just like your beloved mother? Well, I hate to break it to you, Lin-Lin, but you're weak. Just like your mother before you. The only difference is that your mother knew when to step aside and let the Avatar do what was needed to be done.", Joker berated, taking a sick pleasure in tormenting the daughter of Toph.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!", Lin bellowed, wanting nothing more than to strangle the psycho jester with her bare hands.

"HA! What're you gonna do? Nothing! I'm in control here, Chief. If you listen to what I have to say, accept my demands and stay out of my way, you and your people will live to see another day. Disobey me, break our agreement, get in my way, become involved in my game with the Avatar and incur my wrath... and, well, why don't I show you instead! Give you a little taste of what I'm capable of! HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker snarls, laughing manical as he disappeared into the shadows.

Lin searched the darkness, listening for any sound of the dreaded maniac who was holding her and the entire police force hostage. Suddenly, one by one, three chairs that were each occupied by one of her own officers was pushed to the front of her desk. She could clearly make out who they were, even in the dime light. The two male officers Yuki and Yao, and lastly the female officer known as Yin. It was only when they were present did the Joker step out of the shadows to reveal himself, a sinister gleam shining in those demented, jade-hued orbs that were his eyes.

"Now tell me if you heard this one before, Officer Yuki. A clown walks into a police station...", Joker began speaking, approaching the chair in which the young male officer was seated in.

"You think you can intimidate me, you sick son of a...", Officer Yuki shouted, yet he never got to finish that sentence.

CRACK/SNAP!

It took only a second, but in that single instant the Joker brutally breaks the neck of the young male officer, the sickening snap of bone echoing throughout the entire room. Lin could only look on in sheer horror, her eyes staring at the now deceased officer's twisted and mutilated neck. Then she glanced at Joker, who was smiling with barely contained blood lust and joy. He enjoyed killing people, he took some form of sick pleasure out of it. It was all fun, it was all a game to the Joker.

"See what sticking your neck out for someone gets you? HA HA HA HA!", Joker cackled with psychotic glee, moving away from the dead officer and onto his next victim.

"Oh, well! What about you, Officer Yao? Would you like to hear a joke?", Joker inquired, resting his hands atop of the officer's shoulders.

"N-No! G-Get away from me!", Yao shouted, fear coursing through him as his voice trembled.

"No? *Sigh*. Too bad.", Joker feigned disappointment.

Fast, impossibly fast, Joker pulls out a water tribe dagger and viciously plunges it into the throat of officer Yao. Then with a violent swipe of his hand, the dagger tears the young man's throat completely open. Blood spews forth from the gaping wound, spraying across Chief Beifong's desk, the crimson liquid drenching any material that lay resting on it. Some of the blood manages to land on Lin's face, much to her sheer horror and that of officer Yin, who was screaming her head off. They could do nothing but watch as Yao choked on his own blood until he finally collapsed in his seat, still and unmoving in death.

"Tough crowd. Let's see about Officer Yin, shall we? HEE HEE HEE!", Joker chuckled menacingly, unfazed by the carnage he had wrought.

"You look nervous, my dear. Is something wrong? Well, don't worry. I'll put a smile on your lovely face! HEH HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker cackled, pulling out a second dagger and aligning them both inside officer Yin's mouth, right where her lips end and connect on either side of her face.

Lin knew what Joker was about to do. She had to stop this. She couldn't sit by and watch another one of her officers get butchered right before her very eyes. There was only one choice, one that would save the life of Yin. But it meant that, in doing so, she would have to show weakness. The Joker would get what he wanted.

The devil's tongue, speaking and revealing hidden truths, truths that one would deny. That's what the Joker is. A demon of madness, chaos and death given human form.

"No! Stop! I'll...", Lin exclaimed, losing her voice for a few seconds as she looked on helplessly.

"Yesss?", Joker drawls out as he averts his gaze back to the Chief of Police, keeping the daggers edged along the sides of Yin's mouth.

"I'll listen.", Lin said, admitting defeat as she lowered her head.

"And?", Joker probed, keeping the daggers inside Yin's mouth, willing to slice open her flesh from the corner of the young woman's lips to her ears in an instant if Chief Beifong didn't cooperate.

"I'll accept your demands. Just don't kill anyone else.", Lin pleaded, not daring to make eye contact with the sinister madman.

"Ahh, if you insist. And here I was just starting to have some fun. Oh, well! There will be plenty of time for that later. Now... let's get back to business, shall we?", Joker replied, walking away from Yin as he placed his daggers back inside his pockets before taking a seat directly beside Chief Beifong.

"You try to act strong, but deep down... you're a bleeder. Weak, fearful, fragile, insecure. You put on a strong face for your people, for this city, for those you care about in hopes that your mother would see and be proud of the woman that you've become. Trying to hide your weakness, even as its slapping you right in the face! And by trying to act like you're strong, like your fearless, like nobody can touch you, you're making the Avatar weak. You come to her aid, helping her, but in truth you're not making her stronger... you're making her weaker. Just like the rest of those who are closest to her heart. But I intend to deal with them soon enough.", Joker spoke, gently caressing the scars one Lin's face with his gloved hand.

"What are you getting at? What do you mean? What is it that you want?", Lin demanded, repressing her fear to glare defiantly at the madman.

"It's simple. This is between me and Avatar Korra. It's our dance of Life and Death, our game of Chaos and Order. It's nothing that concerns you, Lin-Lin. All I want you and your people to do is stay out of my way. I'm sure you're aware of the consequences if you choose to ignore my demands.", Joker answered, leaning in closer to whisper the last bit into her ear.

"Yes, I'm well aware.", Lin responds, barely repressing a shudder.

"So... do we have an understanding?", Joker asks, his demonic eyes focused solely on her.

"Yes.", Lin answered, reluctantly agreeing to his demands.

"Good. Now onto the next act! HA HA HA HA!", Joker laughed, leaping out of his seat and clapping his hands in an insane manner.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**The Courtyard**

It had been nearly two nights since her first confrontation with the Joker, yet instead of stopping him and easing her mind, Avatar Korra found herself more on edge than ever before. She barely felt like eating, she hasn't slept peacefully in what feels like ages. All because of him. She couldn't remove his horrible, disturbed visage from her mind. It was like she was haunted by his presence, tormented by him as if he were standing right in front of her.

"Are you okay, Korra?", Bolin's gentle voice asked, startling the young Avatar from her thoughts.

"Not really, Bo.", Korra admits, remaining seated at the steps.

"Want to talk about it? It might help.", Bolin offered, taking a seat close by her, his emerald orbs filled with concern.

"It's just that... I don't know. The Joker... he's not normal, Bolin. He's evil. When I looked into his eyes, I didn't see a person. It was like a demon was staring into the depths of my soul, wanting to rip my spirit out.", Korra said, recalling the frightening visage of the Joker once again.

"And I guess that... I'm afraid. He told me that I was weak, but he also said that he was going to make me strong again.", Korra confesses, glancing out at the corner of her right eye at the earthbender.

"What do you think he means?", Bolin asks.

"I don't know. But I'm terrified. But not just for myself... for everyone. This city, the people, and my family & friends. I feel like they're all in danger. And it's all my fault.", Korra responds, guilt and a hint of helplessness seeping its way into her voice.

"No, it isn't, Korra.", Bolin insisted, reach out to gently grasp Korra by her shoulders.

"Yes, it is! Because I'm the Avatar! I'm the one he wants! And because of me, he'll destroy everything until he gets what he wants!", Korra exclaimed, her voice rising in volume with each passing second.

"Korra, calm down! It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. He's just a psycho who decided to target the biggest threat to him. That's why he's doing this. He wants you to doubt yourself, to make you lose yourself. You can't do that, Korra! Because if you do, if you lose yourself in the process, he'll win.", Bolin stated in a reasoning tone of voice, staring directly into the Avatar's sapphire eyes as brought her close for a brief moment.

"You're right, Bolin. I'm sorry.", Korra said as she rested her head against his chest, her voice nearly as faint as a whisper.

"It's all right. You'll get him. I know you will.", Bolin replied, a genuine smile gracing his handsome features.

Korra looked at him for a few moments. She wondered what her life would be like if she didn't have her friends and family. It was something she didn't wish to know... or find. She didn't want to those them, any of them. Most of all, for reasons she couldn't understand at this time, she especially didn't want to lose Bolin. They are her everything, they are the ones who give her the strength to fight on against impossible odds.

"Korra!", Tenzin shouted, causing Korra and Bolin to break their embrace and rise to their feet.

"Tenzin, what is it?", Korra asked, staring at the airbending master.

"There's something that you need to hear.", Tenzin informed, quickly marching off and leading the Avatar towards the place on the island she needed to be.

Pema and the children, Asami, Mako, Pabu, Nagga and Korra's parents were all situated in the room, listening to the radio. It was when Tenzin, Korra and Bolin that the message replayed for all to hear. And just as Korra feared, the voice on the radio was that of the being who haunted her in her dreams and when she was awake. He was calling out to her, challenging her, offering her to dance with him, to play his demented game.

_Hello, Citizens of Republic City!_

_It's me..._

_The Joker._

_The Clown Prince of Crime._

_And I've got a special message for the Avatar._

_I'm here._

_Waiting for you._

_Atop of Police HQ, with Chief Beifong and Officer Yin by my side._

_I hope you show up soon._

_Their lives could depend on it!_

_Wouldn't want anything to happen to them, now, would we?_

_HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA HA!_

_Who knows what kind of bloody fun I could have!_

_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

She did not wait. Despite the protests of Bolin, Tenzin, Asami and her parents, Korra bolted out of the room as fast as her legs would allow her to move. She wasn't going to let anyone else die tonight. Not if she could be there to stop it, to stop him.

* * *

**Metalbending Police Force HQ**

**The Roof**

It did not take long for Korra to race across the bay, utilizing her waterbending skills to propel her faster through the waters until she reached the mainland. From that point on, by using her airbending to create an air scooter, Korra zoomed through the concrete jungle that was Republic City until she arrived at her intended destination. Once she set foot on the roof she could see that he was there, just line he said he would be. She could make out Chief Beifong and Officer Yin who were leaning toward the edge, held back from falling only by the Joker's gloved hands that were grasped tightly around their necks.

"Ah, there you are, darling! I was worried that you wouldn't come. But I'm so glad that you did.", Joker greeted, a joyous grin masking his face.

"Let them go, Joker!", Korra ordered.

"What? No hug? No kiss? Not even a blast of fire, lightning, water, air or a chunk of earth to the head?", Joker mocked pouted, a chilling gleam in his jade irises.

"You heard me. Let. Them. Go. Now.", Korra commanded, her patience wearing thin.

"Oh, all in due time, sweetheart. All in due time. After all, I've got to have a little extra insurance. Can't have you stopping me just as the game is beginning, can I? Not that you could anyway! HEH HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker responds with a few demented chuckles.

"What do you want?", Korra questioned as she advanced closer to where Joker stood, narrowing her eyes at the psychotic jester.

"I want to talk. That's why I came here. To talk and have some fun. And here's what I have to say, to let you know that I'm coming for them. All of them. I know who they are, where they are... and when to strike. And it doesn't matter how far they run, nor what place they hide... I'll find them.", Joker answered, his tone becoming more menacing.

"Why are you doing this?", Korra demands, her gaze solely focused on the Clown Prince of Crime.

"HEE HEE HEE! You don't know, do you?", Joker chuckled, amused by her obliviousness.

"Know what?", Korra asked, confusion clearly evident in her voice.

"I thought it would be quite obvious.", Joker remarked in a nonchalant manner.

"What do you mean?! Tell me!", Korra nearly shouted, her hands clenching tightly into fists.

"You want to know why I'm doing this?", Joker asked, arching an eyebrow as a sinister, mischievous smirk formed on his blood-red lips.

"Yes.", Korra answered sternly.

"Because I love you.", Joker stated in confession

"What?", Korra gasped, her voice like a whisper in the dark.

"HEE HEE HEE! That's right, my dear. I've fallen madly, insanely in love with you.", Joker cooed in proclamation, a deranged sense of affection seeping into his words.

"You're insane!", Korra hissed after several long moments of silence, looking away in disgust and sheer hate for the being who wished to destroy everything that her heart held dear.

"HA HA HA HA! I think I've already established that, darling.", Joker cackled.

"You're lying! A monster like you isn't capable of love!", Korra exclaimed, shouting from the top of her lungs.

"HEH HEH HEH HOO HOO HOO HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA HA! That's where you're wrong, my beloved. You see, it's out of love, my undying love for you, that I must do what needs to be done. You've gone soft and become careless, weak and vulnerable. You let Amon and his Equalists overwhelm you, send you into retreat, allowed them to seize this city for their own. Yes, you got it back... but not alone, not without their aid. If you were at your best, if you were truly worthy of being the Avatar, you would not have needed their help. And now you depend on them, rely on them to help you.", Joker countered, a malevolent sense of understanding in his words.

"I'm going to change that. Because now I'm here. I've come back to save you, Korra. I will save you from the ones you call your allies, the ones that you call your friends, the ones that you call family... the ones that you love. For you see, as I said before, they're the ones who are making you weak. They're a disease, a sickness. They're slowly killing you, tearing you part inside and out. And that's something I can't... no, I won't allow!", Joker snarled, continuing to explain his true intentions.

"Therefore, I'm going to take them down... one by one. And in the end, through pain, suffering and sacrifice... you'll be reborn, stronger and more perfect than ever. Then we can dance together in the light of the moon forever. Chaos and Order, Life and Death. A never-ending game of maintaining that unique balance that makes us who we are. You, Korra, the Avatar of Life & Order. And I, Joker, the Avatar of Chaos & Death. That is who we are, that is what connects us, that is our destiny! HEE HEE HEE HOO HOO HOO HEH HEH HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", Joker concluded, throwing his head back and unleashing his maniacal laughter for all the city to hear.

"No, it isn't!", Korra bellowed, rushing forward to begin her assault, her anger blinding her judgment.

"Let's see if you're still as fast as you believe you are! HA HA HA HA!", Joker cackles, releasing his grip on Chief Beifong and Officer Yin.

It was at that moment that Korra knew she only had two choices. Save Chief Beifong and Officer Yin, but in doing so would allow Joker the chance he needed to escape. Or she let them fall to their deaths, allowing her the chance to capture the Joker and end this madness once and for all. Needless to say, she could never bring herself to even considered the second option. And with that in mind, Korra leaped over the edge of the building to save Chief Beifong and Officer Yin from plummeting to their deaths.

He was gone. She was certain of it. But he would return. And now, because of her, everyone she loves was in grave danger. It was on this night she came to a conclusion, one that she would take with her in the Spirit World. When the Joker is concerned, nothing was easy.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**It gets more brutal, graphic and disturbing from this point onward, my friends. There's no going back! What the Joker will do, the horrific things he has planned, will truly terrify you as you read on. It's all part of his plan, a part of his sick game of life & death. And those closest to Korra are caught right in the middle of it! For Korra, Bolin, Mako, Asami and all of Republic City... things will never be the same.**

**Well, gonna go work on 'Starbrand: Destiny' now! Take care everyone! :)**


End file.
